Lost neko
by azra.yarbrough
Summary: Arthur had a normal life until a neko was left at his doorstep. His name is Alfred the only thing that he is willing to wear is an oversized sweater from his previous owner. Arthur volunteers to help find his owner. So their adventures begin. (Maybe some mature themes)


p style="text-align: left;"span style="caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Arthur's POV /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span style="caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I was just waking up when I hear my doorbell go off. I quickly walk down the stairs to my living room and answer the door. "Wha-!" I quickly realize that no one was at the door and I look down and see an abnormally large crate in front of me. I squat down and look inside and see what appears to be a blonde Neko. My eyes widen, nekos are extremely expensive whoever owned him must have been extremely wealthy. It looks up at me with prettiest blue eyes but he quickly tries scurrying away to the back of the crate. "Hey, little guy you're alright, what's your name?" I ask trying to calm the kit down. My only reply is a soft meow from him. That's when I noticed the collar around his neck. 'Well that explains a lot.' I think to myself and chuckle. I lean in and check the tags and it turns out his name was Alfred. "Well come on Alfred." I say opening the crate and wait for him to walk out. "You're ok, you can go." I say trying to coax him out of the crate. He slowly but surely crawls out of it, his blonde tail swishing all the while. He slowly stands up and notice that he only an oversized sweater on. "Where did you get that from?" I ask him and he looks down sadly. "I took it from my previous owner before I was kidnapped." My eyes widened "But if they kidnapped you why do you still have your collar on?" I ask but he ignored me and continued, "So I could remember him I took it, his smell wore off by now but it still reminds me of him." I hear him sniffle quietly, "Do you want to wash it? It looks pretty dirty." He suddenly looks up with wide eyes and hisses. "No! This is the only thing I have from him, I'm not ruining I even the smallest of scents for some small stain!" 'Well at least I tried.' I sigh to myself. "Alright, well do you remember your owners name?" He looked offended, "Of course I remember his name! It'd be horrible of me not to." He crossed his arms and looked away. "Well What is it?" I ask and he mumbles the response. "What? I can't hear you." He looked back at me. "Why should I tell you?" He ask glaring at me. "So I can help find them, that's why you stubborn cat." I glare right back at him "Ivan Braginsky." He said louder to me . "The Ivan Braginsky?" He looked at me deadpanned like it was obvious. "Yeah what about it?" He sniped at me. "Well isn't he like some big Russian mafia man, who kills for fun?" Alfreds eyes widened, "How dare you! My Vanya would never kill anyone!" He fumed and hissed, I could tell he didn't like the rumors about "his Vanya". "I'm just saying that's what I heard. Do you know where he lives?" Alfred faltered at the question and he stammered trying to find an answer. "Well...uhm no...I don't know the address is but I do know who lives by him. Maybe you could drive me around to see." I look at him now with the same deadpanned look and he continues to stammer. "Hey! Don't blame me I was kidnapped and it's been forever since I've been back!" I continue with the look then walk away asking. "Whatever, you want something to eat? You look starved." He brightens at the mention of food. "Yes please!" He then starts skipping after me with his tail swishing wildly behind him. I walk into the kitchen and make Alfred a sandwich since I didn't want to make anything else. (Not that I cant cook or anything!) "I'll make us some tea while you eat." I say as I pout water into the kettle and put it on the stove for it to boil. "You want to go looking for Ivan or do you want to take a nap? You look tired." I ask getting two cups for Alfred and I. "I want to take a nap so I can spend all day looking for him." He says between bites of his sandwich. "Well some earl grey might help you sleep." Suddenly the kettle goes off signaling that it is done I put in some teabags after I pour some into his and my cups. "Do want sugar?" I ask shaking a small container with sugar cubes inside. "Sure." He holds out his cup as I put in two sugar cubes and one in my own cup. Once he takes a sip he makes a face in disgust. "Ewww.. what is this stuff?" He asks looking into it. "Earl grey tea I just said." I say offended at the comment. "I like coffee more, do have any of that?" He asked putting his cup down. "Ivan always gives me coffee even though he drank tea." I grumble at how he brought up Ivan again. "Well do I look like Ivan?" He must have taken me seriously because he answer with, "No, because you're a lot scrawnier than him and you have bushy eyebrows and green eyes. His eyes are prettier than yours." He stated like it was a fact and not an opinion. I was of course offended by the comment on me being scrawny and having bushy eyebrows. "You're lucky I don't just throw you out." Now I'm pissed, "The guest room is upstairs to the right, if you need me I'll be one room down." I say walking up stairs ignoring the hurt face he made. "But Ivan always let me sleep in his room with him." He says walking behind me. "Well we already figured out that I'm not Ivan so you can sleep on your own." I walk into my room and try to close the door but Alfred is right behind me already in my room making eyes like a kicked puppy, or in this situation a kicked kitten. I see his ears drooping and his tail between his legs. I look away and grumble under my breath. "Fine!" I say way too loudly, "You can sleep with me but only tonight." I give in quicker than I thought I would. Alfred makes a small noise of victory and hops into bed./span/p 


End file.
